DragonBall Legacy
by SilverDarkness7
Summary: 500 years after DragonBall GT, the decedent of Pan opens a seal, releasing a 500 year old saiyan named Blitz. Blitz, a saiyan tainted with demon energy, becomes the new savior of Earth. OC-BlitzXPan. Ch.4 is where the action starts!
1. Blitz, the Demon Saiyan

Alright, I fixed up Chapter 1 a bit! Before you read, no fighting sences till Chapter 4, so don't stop reading the story just because nothings happening in the first three chapters!

Blitz: Silver doesn't own DBZ. He owns Blitz and a few other OC's that appear in the story.

Even though it's a Pan 500 years in the future, I do not count her as an OC.

Please Review!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

500 years ago, it was discovered that some saiyans survived Freaza's mass murder of the saiyans, and the surviving saiyan migrated to Earth to leave in peace with the human race. The humans also began to grow stronger, as they learned to fly and control their ki. However, one saiyan was different from the others.

He died after birth and was accidentally sent to HFIL, where he fell into the tanks containing the evil liquid. The emerged after absorbing some of the liquid, and thus tainted his power and blood. He was also revived because of the power he obtained. 15 years later, he went on a rampage after getting angry.

He killed Gohan, Goten, Trunks and all other remaining Z-Warriors except Pan and Vegeta. Vegeta was on a trip in space, so Pan was the last line of defense for Earth. She and the saiyans of earth fought against the demonic saiyan, and sealed him into a mystic container created by the Guardian of the Earth.

Blitz, the demonic saiyan, became legend. A legend passed down in the Son family for generations. 500 years later, Pan, a descendent of the Son family, named after her ancestor who sealed Blitz away, listens to the legend, refusing to believe it.

Little did she know, she was about to meet the boy of the legend, face to face.

XxXxXxX

The trees were losing their leaves and the sky showed clouds, symbolizing that fall was coming, and school was to begin soon. A girl was flying in the sky, watching the trees lose their leaves and the clouds move across the sky.

Pan wore the similar clothes to her ancestor, because she looked exactly like her great-grandmother. She wore them because it has been 500 year on this day since the sealing of the Demon Saiyan Blitz. She refused to believe the legend, but wore the clothes because they were not only comfy, but they looked cool to her.

"The legend is all a myth." She said, "There is no way someone could be half saiyan, half demon just because he fell into a tank of evil liquid."

As she flew, the wind began to blow. First a soft breeze, then in strong gusts.

"Damn! If I don't get out of here I'll be in trouble!" She shouted, then suddenly was blown down by a strong gust of wind. She landed in a field with a giant stone rock in the center of it.

"Oh, I landed in the Field of the Demon." She said, getting up. "It's just a legend, Pan, get a grip."

But something felt odd about this place. She noticed the stone was faded. Blitz and Pan's pictures was barely noticeable on the stone, and the text was fading fast.

"That's odd. Yesterday the stone was fine. What happened?" Pan wondered. "I think I should go…" She turned to walk away, but something made her turn back.

"Maybe it's just dust…" She said, and she lifted her hand and touched the stone.

Suddenly, the stone began to glow with a bright light. Pan had to shield her eyes because of the intense light.

"At last, the time has come!" A demonic voice echoed in the light.

Pan turned around to see a figure in the light. He was completely covered in a cloak, so she couldn't see who he was.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" She demanded.

"In due time. But now that the Demon Blitz is awakening, we can finally begin our plan. With Blitz on the planet Earth once again, demons can escape HFIL and come to Earth. Darkness will again raid the planet and nothing can stop us now that the hero's of Earth are all gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"Because Blitz is a demon, him being on Earth allows us to travel to Earth. You see, a demon isn't allowed to travel to a place unless another demon is present there. We were wiped off of the planet Earth by Pan the Grand-Daughter of Goku, but now that Blitz is present on Earth again, we demons have a portal to the planet. AND WE'LL TAKE OVER THIS PATHETIC PLANET ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" The figure laughed and disappeared.

Pan turned to where the stone once was to see a young boy lying in the grass. She rushed over to him to get a better look.

He had spiked hair down to about his lower neck. He wore a black gi with a red belt and wristbands. He also had a tail, which was black with a red streak across it.

"Is this…Blitz?" She asked.

The saiyan opened his eyes to see Pan. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, then Blitz looked at her in fear.

"You're…you're…AH! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!" Blitz screamed, then ran away and hid behind a rock.

"What? No, I'm not going to kill you!" Pan shouted at him.

"Yes you are! I went on a rampage and you hate me because I killed your father!" Blitz said, "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry and that I can't control my powers when I get angry!"

Pan sighed, "That was my ancestor…Blitz, she sealed you up for 500 years!"

Blitz peaked his head from behind the rock, "Say wha?"

"My ancestor, Pan, sealed you up for 500 years. You became legend, a legend I didn't believe…till now…"

But Blitz wasn't paying attention. "500 years. So I'm 515 years old? Cool!"

Pan shook her head. "Aren't you stunned at all? Don't you think your parents worried sick about you? What about friends?"

Blitz turned to her, more serious. "In order: No, they died, and I don't have any friends."

Pan gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

Blitz looked at her as though he was run over by a truck, "Wha? Your sorry? For me!?"

Pan tilted her head in confusion, "Ya, what's wrong with that?" She asked.

"I've never had anyone feel sorry for me before. It's just…odd, ya know." Blitz sat on the rock he hid behind. "I was always shunned because of my demon tainted blood, and I probably will be in this time."

Pan thought for a few minutes, "My mom and dad will know what to do, follow me!" and she took off into the sky.

Blitz stood looking after her for a few minutes before shaking his head, "This isn't going to end well…" But he followed after her anyway.


	2. Decisions

"So, I thought you guys would know what to do with him and I brought him here." Pan finished explaining to her parents about Blitz.

Both parents stood in shock and wonder. Mr. Son looked a little like Goku, except his hair was shorter and spiked like Goten's GT hair. Mrs. Son resembled Videl, except her hair was longer. Mr. Son was wearing a business suit and Mrs. Son was wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans and an arpon. Blitz was on the couch, watching a fly that was buzzing around the room.

Mr. Son was the first to speak, "Pan, you do realize that demon child wiped out the Super Saiyans, side from Vegeta, who disappeared. There hasn't been a Super Saiyan for 500 years thanks to him!"

"I don't care! We have to do something, and he seems harmless." Pan said, "Besides, he said he only goes all mongo-berserko when he's angry!"

"Pan, he might've been lying…" Mrs. Son said.

"Aw, mom! Look at him and tell me he's evil!" Pan said, pointing to Blitz.

Mrs. Son turned to Blitz and Blitz looked at her. Suddenly, he gave her a puppy eyed look that Mrs. Son had to turn away for.

"Alright, we'll think about what we'll do. In the mean time, keep an eye on him!" Mrs. Son said, surprising Mr. Son, but she just grabbed him and walked out of the room.

Pan sighed in relief, "Alright, now to keep you entertained while I get ready for the first day of school." She grabbed the TV Remote and turned on the TV.

The TV's lights sinned on Blitz's face as he stared at it in confusion. "What's school? And why are there people trapped in a box?"

"I'll explain later...when I figure out how to." Pan said, flipping channels till she got to Cartoon Station. The current show was FightersX. Blitz noticed the fighting and instantly turned all his attention to the show.

"Don't break the TV." Pan said, putting the remote down and walking out of the room.

Blitz didn't even hear her as all the attention was focused on the Saiyan looking guy kicking the crap out of the Namik looking guy.

XxXxXxX

"But what about his anger? What if he goes on another rampage?" Mr. Son asked.

"We'll have to make sure he doesn't get angry!" Mrs. Son said, "We can't just throw him into this world without guidance. He'll just get angry he knows nothing and no one can help him! What do you say to that?" Mrs. Son said.

Mr. Son thought for a minute, "But everyone will recognize him as the Demonic Saiyan Blitz from legend!"

Mrs. Son sighed, "We'll worry about that later. For now, let's decide where he'll sleep till we can make room for him, and what we can do to keep him entertained."

Mr. Son laughed a little, "I think he found some entertainment already."

Mrs. Son looked into the room and watched the young saiyan wag his tail happily as he watched FightersX. She sighed, "Pan."

XxXxXxX

"Alright, my mom says you can stay, but you can't leave the house yet." Pan explained to Blitz later. "You have to sleep on the couch till mom finds room for you in another room. If you are hungry, there's food in the kitchen. I'll wake you up before I leave for school tomorrow!"

"Er…ok." Blitz said, curling up on the couch.

"Good night, sleep well!" Pan said, as she walked into the hallway and into her room.

Blitz looked after her, then shook his head, "What a strange world." Then in about three seconds, the young half demon, half saiyan child was asleep on the couch.


	3. The First Day

"Pan, what's school?" A confused Blitz asked the saiyan girl.

She sighed, "It's a place where you learn stuff, like Math and Reading. How do you not know any of this?"

Blitz looked up, "Well, my family lived in the woods, and they didn't want to send me to school, cause of my demon blood, I guess."

Pan put her backpack on. "There is a couple of rules."

"AW! I hate rules!" Blitz groaned.

Pan growled, "Blitz, no one knows about you, and if they see you in the city, they'll panic. So, until my parents can think of a way to blend you in, you can't go outside! Secondly, you have to listen to my parents, ok?"

Blitz groaned again, "Fine…"

"Good." Pan smiled and headed for the door, "Well, I'm off!" She opened the door, stepped outside, and flew off into the sky.

Blitz looked after her, and then boredom got to him. He began to wander the house, looking for something to do. He stopped when he spotted a mysterious switch.

"Hey, what's this do?" He asked, flipping the switch.

Suddenly, something scary happened…THE LIGHT SWITCH…turned the light on! (Haha, got you didn't I)

"AH!" Blitz said, the stared at the light, and flipped the switch again.

"Hehe, thing glows, thing doesn't glow, thing glows, thing doesn't glow!" Blitz said, entertaining himself by playing with the light.

After about ten minutes, he stopped, sick of turning on and off the light.

"I wish Pan was here…" He said.

"Blitz, come here!" Mrs. Son called. Blitz, who was told by Pan to obey her parents, obeyed and walked up to Mrs. Son.

"I think it's time you became clean." Mr. Son said, "You need a bath!"

Blitz just stared at them, "You don't know what a bath is?" Mrs. Son asked.

"No, I know what it is…HOW COULD YOU!! I HATE BATHS!!" He screamed, running off into the house.

Mr. Son sighed, "This is going to be harder then I thought."

Mrs. Son smirked, "Well, we'll pretend like we've given up, then when he comes out, we'll grab him."

XxXxXxX

"_Hehe, they'll never find me here!"_ Blitz thought, hiding under Pan's bed. _"I wonder how long it'll take before they give up?"_

Six hours, and a good map, later, Blitz checked on the Son's.

"_They've given up! Alright!" _He walked on and then…

"NO, I WILL NEVER GO!! BATHS WE'RE MADE BY SATAN HIMSELF!! GOD DAMN BATHS!!" Blitz screamed as he was forced out of his clothes and into the tub.

"I'll wash these." Mrs. Son said, placing the clothes in the washing machine.

"NO!! I'VE BEEN TAINTED!!" Blitz screamed again. Just then, Pan walked in, after getting home from school. "BATHS ARE A SIGN OF SATAN!!"

Pan burst out laughing and covered her eyes, blushing, "Oh, come on, Blitz! Baths are nice, especially after getting all that filth off."

"YOU LIKE THEM!? DEVIL GIRL!!" Blitz shouted, before Mr. Son forced his head underwater to get his hair wet.

Pan walked out of the bathroom, embarrassed that she saw Blitz naked in a tub, but laughing at how he reacted to the bath.

XxXxXxX

Blitz had his Gi back, which was washed and ironed. Blitz himself was clean again, but he wasn't happy. He was pouting and had his arms crossed. Pan walked in and, after taking one look at Blitz, began to giggle.

"Aw, is Blitz not happy he became clean?"

"Shut up, Devil Girl!"

Pan giggled again, "Come on, I'll teach you how to play video games to make it up to you."

As the two headed to the basement, Blitz tilted his head in confusion, "What's a video game?"


	4. Siax & Blitz's Inner Demon

Holy crap! The chapter is 1,645 words, and over 5 pages long in Microsoft Word!

Blitz: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!

Pan: This chapter finally starts the action, and the mystery of Blitz's power and demon hertage!

Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, why don't you have to so to school today?" Blitz asked.

Pan smiled, "It's a Saturday! I have off of school on Saturdays and Sundays, as well as holidays and special school days!"

Blitz smiled, "Sweet, can we play DDR all day then?"

Pan smiled a little, "er…" she was surprised at how addicted Blitz has become to her video games, plus how easy he seemed to master them. She only got the satisfaction of beating him three times in DDR, then he started winning every time. She taught him other games too, all which he easily mastered.

XxXxXxX Flashback XxXxXxX

"Come on, Pan! Can I play?" Blitz asked.

It was two days after Pan taught Blitz the art of video gaming. She was playing 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' and she couldn't beat Ganon! She growled as she died again, and had to restart back at Ganondorf.

"Fine! You can't beat him thought, he so damn hard!" Pan screamed in anger, throwing the controller down and sitting hard on the couch while Blitz picked up the controller and took her place on the floor.

Blitz died a few times, manly cause he was getting used to the controls and what each weapon did. All of the sudden, he wasn't taking any damage. Pan stared in awe as he not only defeated Ganondorf in record time without taking damage, but Ganon in record time without taking any damage.

Blitz turned to her and smiled, "It's easy!" He said, "You just have to…"

"Blitz…I hate and love you at the same time!" Pan said, hitting him hard on the head, then tackling him into a hug.

"Ah! What'd I do!?" Blitz shouted in surprise and confusion,

XxXxXxX End of Flashback XxXxXxX

"Well?" Blitz asked, poking Pan in the side and waking her from her trip down memory lane.

"After we go see the Briefs!" Pan said, "And your coming too."

"Alright! …who are the Briefs?" Blitz asked.

Pan shook her head, "I forgot how little you know…"

"Hey!" Blitz said, pouting.

"Oh, sorry!" Pan said, blushing, "I'll explain on the way!" She took off out the window with Blitz hot on her heals.

XxXxXxX

"Let me get this straight, the mom of this one kid you know at school is an inventor, and we're going to check out this new invention?" Blitz repeated.

"Yep!" Pan said, keeping her eyes forward.

"And why am I going again? I thought I needed to be locked up and not be seen!"

"Well, Mrs. Briefs has a new invention coming out soon, and your going to demonstrate in to the world."

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!?" Blitz shouted, "First the liking of baths, now this!"

"Calm down, Blitz!" Pan sighed, "We're introducing you as my cousin's friend, named after the great demon. You're living with us because your parents died, you have a tail due to experiments made by Dr. Briefs, and the reason the stone disappeared was because the demon Blitz died while in the stone!"

"Wow…what a lie!" Blitz laughed, "But I look just like, 'Blitz', how will they buy it?"

Pan shook her head, "Your not dirty anymore. In the paintings and stone, your skin was darker because of dirt and a tan."

Blitz looked at himself and, indeed, he was lighter skinned now then he was 500 years ago. "That's great!"

Pan giggled, "I know, and I thought it all on my own."

Bltiz coughed, "Yeah right."

"I heard that!" She called back at him.

XxXxXxX

"So, this is Blitz?" Dr. Briefs asked.

The women at the door resembled Bulma quite a bit, except she seemed stronger due to Saiyan heritage. Behind her was a boy with hair shaped like Vegeta's. He was wearing a red gi with blue belt and wristbands.

"He doesn't seem like much." The boy said.

"Siax, now that's rude! Come, you can have some cookies!" Dr. Briefs said.

The three kids followed Siax's mom into the kitchen, where she laid out a plate of cookies for the young saiyans.

"So, Pan, when are we going to do out on a date?" Siax asked, sounding nicer then he did when addressing Blitz.

Pan sighed, "I told you, Siax, I'm not interested in you!"

"Tell you what! I'll fight with you little friend over there! The winner goes on a date with you. So, what do you say, Blitz?"

Blitz, grabbing another cookie, smirked, "I never turn down a fight!"

Siax laughed and Pan shook her head, "So it's a deal then!"

XxXxXxX

After the demonstration of the newest gravity chamber made by Capsule Corp. Siax and Blitz were standing in the arena in Dr. Brief's house. Pan was on the side, growling.

"How'd I get into this mess?" She asked herself.

"Are you ready to lose, loser?" Siax asked, readying himself for the fight.

"Well, aren't we cocky? Besides, I'm not losing anything!" Blitz said, finishing his stretches. "And, I don't know why, but Pan won't like it if I lose, so I won't"

"_Well, at least he knows that." _Pan thought.

Siax smirked, the charged straight at Blitz, throwing a punch. Blitx grabbed it and pulled his hand (and Siax) back, launching his punch. The fist slammed into Siax's face, and Blitz let him go, sending him backwards. Blitz charged, but Siax recovered. The two starting launching blows, punches and kicks began flying, and Pan couldn't keep track.

Suddenly, Blitz was slammed down by Siax, and Siax put his hands out in front of him.

"Energy Barrage!" Siax shouted, sending blasts of energy from his hands down to Blitz. Blitz was hit by everyone one of them, and the last one created a huge explosion, and smoke echoed from the location.

"Blitz!" Pan shouted.

Siax laughed, "Don't worry, Pan, we'll be on our date…what!?"

A red ball of energy appeared within the smoke, and the figure of Blitz along with it. He was holding the energy in one hand, charging it up.

"Demon Blitz!" Blitz trust his hand forward, and a beam of red energy shot out of his hand. It hit Siax dead on, sending him soaring into the ceiling. Saix began to fall to the ground, but began floating again.

"_This kid, he's strong!"_ Siax thought, charging towards Blitz. The two attacked again. Blitz punched, Siax caught it. Siax punched, Blitz caught it. They were in a deadlock, and Siax smirked.

"Tell you what, give up, and I won't have to humiliate you!" Siax said.

"I never give up!" Blitz declared.

"Really? It'd save you trouble. Besides, I wouldn't have to force Pan to have it my way, would I?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Blitz growled.

"Try me." Siax smirked.

"You…bastard!" Blitz snarled. Suddenly a red, flaming aura formed around him. Blitz's iris's disappeared from his eyes, leaving nothing but white. His teeth seemed to sharpen, and his nails grew longer.

"What…is this?" Siax gasped, "His power level is soaring!"

"Is that…the power that destroyed Earth 500 years ago?" Pan asked.

Blitz suddenly burst up, charging toward Siax. Siax didn't have time to block, as a series of punches and kicks rained on him. Blitz then knocked him to the ground, and held out one had.

"Energy Blitz!" A rain of purple energy flew from his hands and hit Siax. When the smoke cleared, Siax was lying on the ground, awake but injured greatly. Before Blitz could charge again. Pan flew up and threw her arms around him.

"That's enough!" She cried, "You won…it's done…"

Blitz growled a little, then, the aura disappeared and his iris's returned. Blitz then flew to the ground, and wrapped his arms around Pan, returning her hug.

"I'm sorry, I lost control." Blitz said, ashamed.

"It's fine." Pan said, they let go and turned to Siax, "Blitz wins!"

"Interesting…" Dr. Briefs walked into the room with a scanner and s a sheet of paper. "Blitz, we're you once a Super Saiyan?"

Blitz thought, "Yeah, I was, but I can't transform anymore."

Dr. Briefs smiled, "That proves it! Blitz, if you gain control of that power, you could ascend to the Super Saiyan form again!"

Blitz looked surprised, "So, when I got angry, it really was my super saiyan form in an uncontrolled state?"

Dr. Briefs nodded, "If you could control your anger, you'd once again transform into a Super Saiyan."

XxXxXxX

It was back at the Son's house. Blitz was sitting on the couch, thinking about today. Pan was playing Ocarina of Time, determined to beat Ganon since Blitz had done it.

"When I lose control of my power, I ascend into the red aura from, but if I could control my power and my anger, I'd become stronger, I'd become a Super Saiyan." Bltiz muttered.

"What made you lose control last time? Ya know, when you nearly destroyed the world?" Pan asked.

"I don't remember. All I remember was I was in my normal form." Blitz said.

Pan turned to him, pausing the game, "You just need anger control, that's all. Or at least the demon part that takes control to be subsided." Pan's face suddenly brightened, "Hey, tell you what! We'll go see the Guardian of the Earth tomorrow, he can help us!"

She turned back to the game, unpausing it, and dying a few minutes later.

"God damn it!" Pan shouted, throwing down her Wii Classic Controller.

Blitz laughed, "Guess I'm not the only one who needs anger control!"


	5. To The Guardian of the Earth!

Alright, this chapter introduces three other major OC's appearing in this story: Kyou, Ditto and Core. Here's a brief summery of each one:

--

Kyou - A human who has the ability to use the Kyou-Can, a technique that increases the users power level and ki up to 100 fold (or Lv.100 Kyou-can). Lv.100 Kyou-Can is equal to the power increase of a Super Saiyan. He wears a orange gi top with blue pants and black shoes. He has green eyes and black hair.

Ditto - An experiment who was designed off the DNA of Majin Buu. He has Buu's regeneration ability, as well as Candy Ray. He also can shape-shift, but his power level gives him away, so he has to hide it. He's basically a pink, human-shape with purple gi top and white pants. Ditto has no known gender, but everyone reefers to him as a boy.

Core - A namik who serves the Guardian of the Earth. He has incredible power because he trains frequently in the Room of Space and Time. He wears a white gi top and black pants.

--

Blitz: Also, Silver's new website is up and running! Check it out, it's his homepage on

Pan: He'll be posting a DBZ Q&A story there soon, so check back to see if it's up yet!

Anyway, enjoy the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a slow morning the next day. Both Pan and Blitz were lost in their own thoughts, and each were talking a long time to get ready to go to the lookout.

Eventually, they were ready, and the Nimbus Cloud was waiting for them.

"I got a question. Why do we have to ride a yellow cloud when we can fly there ourselves?" Blitz asked.

"Because, I don't know where the Guardian lives, and the Nimbus cloud does. The only time I've ever seen the Guardian of the Earth was when the major of West City spoke with him on TV." Pan explained.

Blitz hopped on and so did Pan. "Well, then…Flying Nimbus, to the Guardian of the Earth!"

The cloud shot off and Pan wrapped his arms around Blitz's waist in order to avoid falling off. She blushed and became lost in thought again.

"_God, why am I so nervous? Unless…no, way! I can't be falling for Blitz…can I? It's possible, he's so nice, strong and…Oh come on, Pan! Get a grip!" _

She looked at Blitz, but since he was looking straight ahead, she couldn't see his face.

"_Maybe…he feels the same way…No, he probably doesn't even know what love is." _Pan sighed a little.

Meanwhile, Blitz was lost in thought too.

"_Why do I feel this way every time Pan does stuff like this? It's only her wrapping her arms around me, so why do I get this way? Damn it, I'll never figure this stuff out!"_

"We must be here!" Pan said, because the cloud stopped.

Blitz and Pan jumped off to get a better look at the place they were at. The Lookout.

"Holy crap! A palace in the sky?" Blitz said, walking forward.

"Blitz, be careful!" Pan said, _"Wait, why'd I say that? The Guardian is a nice guy. Still, I've got a bad feeling…"_

Blitz and Pan continued walking till they were right in front of the only building on the lookout.

"Are you here to see the Guardian of the Earth?" A voice asked from inside the palace.

"Y-yes!" Pan said, confused and scared. That didn't sound like the Guardian of the Earth.

"Well, you came to the right place. However, I cannot allow you to see the guardian until you defeat me!" A figure jumped from the palace and landed in from of the two, scaring Pan. She ran behind Blitz as he got a better look at the figure.

He was wearing a orange gi top with blue pants and black shoes. His green eyes scanned Blitz and he had black hair that lay on top of his head.

"I'm Kyou! So, are you ready to experience the power of the Kyou-Can?" He asked.

"I'm Blitz, and I'm ready for anything!"

Kyou smirked, "The lets go!"

XxXxXxX

The two were a distance away from each other, facing off on the lookout. Pan was sitting to the steps of the building, sighing.

"Does he have to do this?" She asked, "We only came here for some information."

Kyou charged, but Blitz easily blocked his punch and sent him flying back with a punch of his own. Kyou attacked again, but Blitz beat him to the punch, and knocked him back with his tail.

"Fine!" Kyou growled, "Kyou-Can!" A blue aura surrounded Kyou and Blitz sensed his power level increase, not by a lot, however.

Kyou charged again, throwing punches and kicks at Blitz. Blitz dodged them, but noticed Kyou was faster and stronger.

"_What's going on?" _Blitz thought.

Kyou was knocked back again, but Blitz began punching and kicking back. Blitz knocked him to the ground on his last blow. Kyou landed on the ground and bounced a few yards back.

"Interesting…" Kyou said, "I didn't think you'd be this strong. It doesn't matter, though, cause I can still increase my strength. Kyou-Can, 5 fold!"

The blue aura appeared around Kyou again, and once again, Blitz noticed an increase in his power level.

"What's going on? How are you increasing your power level?" Blitz demanded.

"Well, aren't we bossy?" Kyou smirked, "I invented the Kyou-Can. It increases my power level and speed. The 'fold' indicates how much of a power increase, 100 fold is max, and at that point, I get as much power as a Super Saiyan." He charged again, this time hitting his mark, and knocking Blitz back.

Pan was shocked, "No way! But, if that's the case, this technique must have a weakness."

XxXxXxX

A Namekian warrior entered a room in the lookout palace where an older namekian sat in the throne. The warrior bowed before the Guardian of the Earth.

"My Guardian! Kyou is at it again, this time he is fighting the Demon Saiyan, Blitz."

"Blitz, huh?" A voice came from behind the guardian's throne. "I've always wanted to fight him!"

"Ditto," The guardian started, "emerge and show yourself."

Ditto sighed and appeared before the room, as a naked women.

"Transform back at once! You are in the throne room of the Guardian of the Earth!" The namekian warrior shouted.

"Fine, but you don't know how to have fun, Core!" Ditto said, as smoke erupted out of nowhere. When the smoke cleared, what looked like a pink, baled human child was standing there. He wore a purple gi top with white pants.

"I don't have fun, Ditto." Core said, growling, "I am a warrior of the Namek's and…"

"Whatever!" Ditto said.

"Enough!" The namek guardian said, "Let's stop the fight between Blitz and Kyou before it gets out of hand."

XxXxXxX

Kyou was in 20 fold of the Kyou-Can, and he was winning now. Blitz dodged and blocked, but couldn't land a hit because of Kyou's speed.

"If only I was a Super Saiyan…" Blitz grumbled.

"Now time to finish this! Kyou-Can, 50 fold!" Before he could do anything, Core appeared out of nowhere and punched Kyou in the jaw, sending him flying.

"Whoa! Who is that? His power level is huge!" Blitz said, shocked.

"Thank you, Core." Said the Guardian, emerging,

"That's him, Blitz!" Pan said, standing up and pointing. "That's the Guardian of the Earth!"

Blitz looked, the turned back to Core (who was currently yelling at Kyou), _"I thought it was him! His power level is giant!"_

"Did you forget the side-effects of using the Kyou-Can! Your body cant handle that power yet!" Core was shouting.

"Ignore them, they'll be yelling at each other all day!" Ditto said, "I'm Ditto, that's Core, and I'm pretty sure you met Kyou already!"

"Now, why are you here, my children?" The Guardian asked, as Ditto mouthed, "I hate it when he calls us that!"

"We're he to see if you can help, Blitz. He cannot transform into a Super Saiyan anymore." Pan explained, as she elbowed Blitz for laughing at Ditto.

The Guardian smacked Ditto up-side his head before continuing, "In order for Blitz to re-obtain his Super state, he must control the demon anger within him, as he did 500 years ago, before he lost control." The guardian walked down the stairs to Blitz, "Demon's will began emerging in this world before long, and I have a feeling we need a Super Saiyan soon."

"Or Kyou-Can 100 fold!" Kyou interrupted, which earned him a punch in the gut.

"Next time, it'll be in the place where the sun don't shine!" Core shouted.

"I can allow you easier control of your anger." The Guardian said, touching Blitz's forehead with his glowing green finger, "But it'll only kick in after you reach Super Saiyan."

"Cool, thanks Mr!" Blitz said excitedly.

"Hey! Why don't you help me like that, ya big dick!" Kyou shouted, and of course…

"OW! I NEED THAT ONE DAY!!" Kyou shouted before falling to the ground in extreme pain.

"Wow…Core doesn't play around." Blitz said.

"By the way, Ditto, what are you exactly?" Pan asked.

"You parents might be getting worried. You better return home." The Guardian said.

Ditto smirked, "I was an experiment, and I'll tell you the rest later!"

XxXxXxX

Pan and Blitz were back on the cloud, again lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey, Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you worried about the Demons?"

Pan squeezed Blitz a little with her arms, "A little."

"Feels like a lot." He said.

She loosened her grip, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"_I know you will, cause I'll protect you no matter what!" Blitz thought._


	6. The Demon's Emerge at Last!

...well, it's not my longest update, but I think it's my most eventful!

Blitz: Silver doesn't own DragonBall/Z/GT. He owns Blitz, Siax, Ditto, Kyou and Core.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blitz was passed out on his new bed. It was a Thursday night, which meant tomorrow was Friday. He couldn't wait, cause tomorrow they were going to the lookout to see Kyou, Ditto and Core.

Blitz's new room had a big, queen sized bed, a alarm clock with iPod compatibility (of course, he didn't know what an iPod was yet) on his nightstand, and a desk. Blitz was asleep as a he normally slept, like a demon, curled up in a ball on top of a giant pillow to Son's gave him, the covers barely covering his body.

Suddenly, Blitz was awake. His eyes scanned the room and he uncurled, sitting up,

"That power…" He whispered, "Could it be?"

He jumped off the bed and opened his window, being cold air into the room.

"There's no doubt about it. It was supposed to be warm tonight, and this cold breeze is here instead." Blitz took off, flying through the window.

As he flew, it got colder and Blitz felt the power grow closer. Suddenly, a blast of chill told him he was near. He flew to the ground, holding his arms and rubbing them for warmth. He landed and turned around, then suddenly dodged a claw trying to grab him.

It was on all fours and was 7 feet tall, on all fours. It had yellow, demonic eyes, and it's scaly skin was black. For kingdom hearts fans, a Shadow Heartless, only bigger with a more demonic look.

"A Crawler!?" Blitz gasped.

The Crawler blinked once, then charged again. Blitz dodged it's swipe and countered with a punch to the head. The Crawler jumper back, but didn't seem to be hurt by the punch as badly as Blitz hoped.

"They got stronger after my 500 year vacation." Blitz growled, charging up red energy in his left hand, "Demon Blitz!"

A beam of red light erupted from Blitz's hand and hit the demon in the chest. The Crawler roared in pain and flew back, slamming into a tree and toppling it over.

"I stand corrected, not that much stronger!" Blitz smirked, "There still weak to energy attacks!"

The Crawler got up and roared again. It charged at Blitz and this time, turned 180 degrees and slammed it's hind feet into Blitz. Blitz soared back, slamming and breaking through trees before he hit the ground.

"Still has powerful hind legs." Blitz groaned, coughing up blood.

The Crawler charged again, and Blitz threw his hands in front of him.

"Energy Blitz!" He shouted. Blasts of purple light shot out of his hands, hitting the Crawler dead on. The demon roared in pain as it grew weaker. Blitz then rushed forward, his hand glowing with purple energy.

"Meet my newest attack! Blitz Energy Punch!" Blitz punched right through the Crawler. It roared in pain and suddenly began to glow with a blue light. The Crawler screamed a high pitched scream and vanished, swallowed up by the light.

"Ok, time for bed!" Blitz said, collapsing, but something caught him.

"What was that?" Core asked, picking Blitz up.

"A Crawler Demon." Blitz said, smiling. He was happy Core came when he did. "They are the weaker demons, but they are still pretty strong."

"What other types of demon are there?"

"Three more types, The Walkers are stronger then the Crawlers. You can identify them because they are red with yellow eyes. The look like Crawlers, but are stronger and more demonic looking, and walk on two." Core started to fly to Pan's house, carrying Blitz. "Next are the Fighters. They are recognized by their slim bodies, as well as different colored skin color of each demon, and armor, also different colors, but they have the same eyes, yellow with no iris or pupils."

"And the fourth type of demon?" Core asked, landing in Blitz's room and setting him on the bed.

"A Slayer. They have horns, wings and sharp elbow blades on their arms. They are white, red and black in color. White the weakest, black the strongest. Then, there are demons that aren't a curtain type, like me and Lou."

"Lou?" Core asked.

"Also known as Satan, the more powerful Demon in existence." Blitz said, coughing again. "Other demons also look different and aren't ranked, and they vary in power, but I've only heard of those demons, I've never seen them."

Core nodded, "I'll tell the guardian and the others what you've told me, and you tell Pan before you head to the lookout tomorrow."

Blitz nodded, "See you then." The he curled up and was asleep instantly.

XxXxXxX

Blitz and Pan landed at the lookout at around 3:30 on Firday. Ditto, Kyou, Core and the Guardian were outside waiting for them.

"Hey, guys!" Blitz said, "So you know what's going on?"

"Yeah, seems awful." Kyou said, "I didn't know demons were ranked."

"Clawers, Walkers, Fighters, Slayers and Unique." Ditto repeated, "Seems fun."

The Guardian nodded, "You are to train in the Room of Space and Time and train up for this battle."

"Don't forget about me!" Siax shouted from behind them.

(Authors Note: I was typing this on the way to Canada, and as I was typing this next line, I passed the US border into Canada)

Blitz smirked, "Well, look who showed up!"

(Authors Note: Blitz is special now! XD)

Siax growled, "I'm here because one of those stupid demons attacked me last night!"

Blitz nodded, "Did you feel anything before it attacked?"

Siax nodded, and Blitz was surprised that he looked a little nervous, "Yeah, cold, like all the warmth was sucked from the world."

Ditto laughed, "Aw, are you scared, Siax?"

Siax growled, putting on his serious face once again, "Shut up!"

The Guardian shook his head, "Can we focus!" Everyone turned to him, "Good, now, Siax you are allowed to train with us if you are being attacked as well, and are willing to help us."

Siax nodded, "I'll help!"

The Guardian nodded, "Good, let's begin!"

XxXxXxX

A Fighter demon was currently walking the pits of hell, files in his left hand and his right hand clenched into a fist. This fighter had white skin and black armor. He was walking to a huge castle, where two black Slayer were guarding the entrance.

As the Fighter approached, the Slayer eyed him. Their eyes glowed, then stopped and they raised their spears, letting him pass. The Fighter stopped before he walked between them, bowed, then continued on his way.

He entered the palace and walked until he hit the throne room, guarded by two more Slayer.

"You're here why?" One Slayer asked in a deep, demonic voice.

"A report, sir." The Fighter said, in a not as demonic voice, but pretty demonic (get it, the higher you are, the more demonic your voice, if you can talk, since some demons cant).

The Slayer looked at the file, then to his clenched fist, "Bad news?" The second Slayer asked.

"Not really." The Fighter said, "Our scout Clawers were just defeated by Blitz and another Saiyan on Earth."

The two Slayers nodded, "Go in."

The Fighter bowed, and the door opened. The Fighter walked into the room, where a demon with a black cloak on was sitting in the throne, guarded by six black Slayer demon.

"Report!" The Cloaked Demon shouted.

"Sir, out Clawer scouts were killed by that brat Blitz and another Saiyan named Siax, sir!" The Fighter nervously stated.

The cloaked demon growled, "And I care why?"

"Blitz has a team of powerful Earthlings on his side. One is the descendent of Son Pan!"

"You mean the brat that released Blitz? She is nothing, I sensed her power as I spoke to her, and it seems like she's not a threat…the news of a team makes me think they are planning on taking me out! Me, Lou, the most powerful demon in existence!" He lowered his hood to reveal a blood red human face. He had wrinkles everywhere, and his eyes were yellow, but unlike other demon, had black, snake like pupils. He had long, golden horns (the Slayers were silver) and black, thick eyebrows. His tongue was purple and snake like, and a big scar was on his left check.

"My lord!" The Fighter bowed upon Lou revealing his face.

"Send Frieza to Earth to eliminate that brat Blitz once and for all!" Lou commanded.

"Yes sir, he shall be on Earth tomorrow!" The Fighter said, and he got up, and proceeded out of the room.

Lou growled, "Blitz, your return means we could re-send our demons to Earth, but now that they are there, we no longer need you on Earth. As long as they are on Earth, we can come and go as we please. The Demon Pod will be complete soon, and when we send it to a planet, it'll allow us to go there without any demon present on the planet. Soon, the universe will be ours!" Lou laughed an evil laugh that would send chills down even Goku's spine. The Slayers joined in, and Lou sharply turned to them.

"Who the fuck said you can laugh along with me!?" Lou said.

"Sorry sir, out apologies sir!" The Slayers said.

Lou thought for a minute, "Ah, whatever, I'll allow it once! NOW, LAUGH WITH ME!" Lou and the Slayers laughed again, as lightning struck in the sky and the wind in hell began to blow.


	7. The Room of Space and Time

Holy crap, 2000+ words in one chapter! I'm good!

...um...that's all I wanted to say!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Send him in!" Lou commanded.

While Frieza's trip to Earth wasn't until tomorrow, Lou wanted to see his minion's power and make sure he was ready to go.

Frieza walked in to the room, and anyone that knew him would say he was very different. The purple orbs on his body (that purple thing on his head, for example) were now crimson red in color. His skin was a darker grey, and his eyes were now bright red in color.

A Clawer walked up to Frieza, and began rubbing his shoulders.

"Ah, Frieza!" Lou said, "You know our deal, in exchange for bring you back to life and making you full demon, I own you now!"

Frieza didn't reply, instead, his tail raised and slammed into the Crawler, sending him flying. Frieza then blasted the Crawler with an energy ball from his hand, destroying the Crawler instantly.

"Not bad." Lou growled, "But next time, don't demonstrate your power ON MY MEN!"

"Sorry," Frieza growled, "I got carried away."

"So does everyone else who becomes a demon." Lou snarled, "Now, you know what to do, don't you?"

"Yeah, but why not send a Slayer instead of me? They have more power."

Lou laughed his cold laugh. Frieza shivered, but tried to surpass his fear for the demon lord.

"My child, you have much to learn. Now, go, and destroy Blitz." Lou pointed to the door.

"At once, my lord!" Frieza commanded, and walked out of the room, the doors closing behind him.

"Why send him, anyway, sir?" A voice said.

Three demons suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They looked like gargoyles, but had larger horns, sharper wings, and bigger claws. The one on the left was red in color with blue eyes, the one on the right was blue in color with red eyes. The one in the center and a little more forward was grey in color with yellow eyes.

"Ah, the gargoyle demon triplets!" Lou said, extending his arms like he was greeting old friends, "You also have much to learn."

"I'm guessing you don't want to kill Blitz now, am I right?" The red one said.

"You're wrong, brother! He wants to kill Blitz, but give him a fair fight!" The blue one said.

"Shut up! The grey one shouted to his brother, "My lord, I apologize for my brothers rude behavior."

Lou nodded, "I simply want to awaken Blitz's Super Saiyan powers."

"My lord?" A bunch of demons in the room said at once.

Lou smiled, "Blitz's Super Saiyan holds the secret to his inner powers. He has a unique Super Saiyan form, and I believe that it's power extends farther then any Super Saiyan or Demon in history! I believe Super Saiyan 4 isn't the final form, and Blitz can go one step farther, thanks to his Demon blood, but I won't know till I get a sample of his blood."

"Oh, I get it! Frieza is just a test, and the key!" The grey one said, smirking.

"Exactly!" Lou said, laughing, "When I get Blitz's blood, we'll analyze it, and see just how the demon side affects his power, and his saiayn side. Gargoyle Brothers, I'm letting you get the blood I need!"

"But, are you sure Blitz will defeat Frieza?" The grey one spoke again.

Lou waved his hand, and a crystal ball appeared, showing him an image of Blitz at the lookout. "The Room of Space and Time. He is going to enter it in order to get stronger, but he won't be strong enough yet." Another image appeared in the crystal ball, showing a dying Siax, "Frieza will attack Blitz's friends because they are getting in his way, like he did with Goku." The image switched again, showing a red aura surrounding a figure in the shadows, "And like Goku, that will be what he needs to transform, and defeat Frieza!"

"Sir, are you sure your future seeing is correct?" A Slayer asked.

Lou smirked, "Like I know that the Earth is round, I'm sure! Now, go, brothers!"

"Sir!" The Gargoyle Brothers said, and they vanished in a blast of smoke.

A Slayer turned to Lou, "I don't mean to doubt your wisdom, my lord, but why do you want to test Blitz's power?"

Lou smirked, "That is classified. Blitz, the beginning of the end…begins now!"

XxXxXxX

"The Room of Space in Time. It's like a gravity chamber, but it trains you in more ways. It give you not only intense gravity, but the room will test your ability to withstand extreme cold and heat. It will change constantly, testing you in different environments and conditions. Once a day in there is done, you are to come out of the room."

"Why?" Siax asked, "I'd prefer to remain in there till I'm the most powerful being on earth!"

"It's not like that, Siax. Unlike the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a day in there is a day out here, but it trains you the same way, like a year's worth in a day." Core explained, "The Room of Space and Time gives you unlimited energy, and unlimited stamina, wounds recover very fast, allowing you to train and spar in the most extreme conditions for 24 hours straight. However, if you exceed you days worth of training, and try to train in there longer, the intensity and energy will begin to destroy you from the inside, out!"

Everyone turned to him wide-eyed, "Holy shit!" Ditto said, laughing, "I'm glad I heard that!"

Saix growled, "So you have to recover afterwards. How long?"

"Depends on how much you've trained yourself in there, and how much power you've gained." Core said, "Last time, I had to wait 8 days before using it again, but once, I had to wait 20 because my training was very intense."

"I sense a great evil about to come to Earth!" The Guardian said, "I recommend to make your training as intense as you possibly can. The more you train, the more power will have to defeat this great evil."

The teens nodded, "Let's do this!" Ditto shouted.

Core opened the door, and the others we're surprised.

The room looked a lot like the old Hyperbolic, except it had a white floor, and the sky looked like space.

"This place is…hard to breathe and stand in!" Blitz said.

Siax was shocked, "I train in gravity everyday, and I even have a hard time right now!"

Core cracked his neck, "Let's begin!"

XxXxXxX

Blitz was amazed, what Core said was true. He and the others have been training for three hours straight, and he didn't even feel tired yet. He bet he wouldn't feel tired as long as he was in here, ever.

Blitz was in the middle of sparing with Kyou, Siax and Ditto. The four of them decided in order to get the most out of their training, they'd have to spar with each other intensely, not holding anything back. It was a free for all, everyone was attacking whoever they could."

"_This is like Super Smash Brothers Brawl, only more fun and a winner will never be decided." _Blitz thought, laughing a little.

Pan was practicing on her own as Core meditated.

"I'm amazed at how much my power has increased after only three hours in this room." Pan said, "I bet we could take on the Walker demons with no trouble now!"

Core shook his head, keeping his eyes closed and meditating, "We're not that strong, yet."

XxXxXxX

The Guardian of the Earth looked at the door leading into the Room of Space and Time. It's been 12 hours since everyone entered.

"You better pick up the training. The evil I sense is defiantly powerful, and fear that only Blitz's Super Saiyan form can save us now. Let's hope he unlocks it before he leaves the room, and has time to get used to it's power."

XxXxXxX

"It's like playing video games for 18 hours straight, only better!" Blitz shouted.

"Shut up!" Siax said, punching Blitz in the face.

It was 18 hours after entering the Room of Space and Time, and Blitz was having the time of his life. Not only was the training as fun as hell for him, but he was fighting against three opponents who got stronger with each passing second. They began developing new tricks and attacks as they fought, and tested them out on each other.

"Bring on anything!" Blitz shouted.

XxXxXxX

Frieza was standing on the portal to Earth. He was waiting for Lou to allow the portal to accept him and take him to Earth, but nothing was happening.

"What is taking you so damn long?!" Frieza shouted.

"Stay clam, Frieza." A Slayer growled, "Blitz is currently training in another dimension with his friends, and we can't send you to Earth until he returns."

"It's time to go!" Frieza snarled, "Besides, don't you have other demon there?"

The Slayer raised his arm so the blade was pointing at Frieza's neck. "I don't like you, and nether do the other demons. The only reason we haven't killed you is because you are currently being protected by Lou. After your mission, we'll be able to do with you as we please."

Frieza smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

The portal opened and Frieza vanished.

The Slayer growled, "After you die at Blitz's hands, we'll give you the most painful torture you'll never forgot, Frieza, you'll be wishing you could die again and get away from it."

XxXxXxX

"24 hours!" Ditto said, exiting the room.

"That was a blast!" Blitz shouted, running out of the room.

"I have to admit, it was pretty fun!" Siax said, but he growled again, "But I wanted Blitz to shut up!"

The door closed, and names and numbers appeared on it.

_Blitz – 31_

_Siax – 31_

_Ditto – 31_

_Kyou – 31_

_Pan – 25_

_Core – 27_

"Is that how many days we have to wait?" Blitz asked Core.

"Yes, and judging by the numbers, we did very well in our training." Core replied.

Blitz smiled, turned away from the door, and suddenly felt it.

"T-That power! Do you guys feel that?" Blitz said, running to the edge of the lookout and looking down on earth below.

"Yeah, I feel it, all right!" Siax said.

Suddenly, a rush of cold air blew past the lookout.

"There's no doubt about it. This is a serious demon, it's stronger then a Walker, and only a bit weaker then a Fighter, but his power level doesn't feel like he's a normal demon." Blitz growled.

"You mean he's unique?" Kyou asked.

"Yeah, very!" Blitz snarled, "Is this the evil you've been sensing?"

"Yes." The Guardian said, nodding. "Be careful if you're going to check it out!"

"Well, we have to defeat this guy, anyway! Let's go!" Ditto shouted, taking off to Earth below. The other's followed in his wake.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The guardian said.

XxXxXxX

Frieza was standing in a valley, looking up and awaiting his pray. Meanwhile, the Gargoyle demon brothers were watching on a cliff nearby, hiding their power levels.

"Let's hope this is quick." The red one growled.

"Aw, come on. I was hoping for a show!" The blue one snarled.

"Shut up! He'll hear us!" The grey one hissed.

"Come to me, Blitz!" Frieza growled, "I'll make sure to make your death slow and painful."


End file.
